Hairpieces, such as wigs, hair extensions, and the like, are popular for making a fashion statement or for covering up balding or missing hair. Although many solutions are sought after for attaching hair extensions to the hair, not much attention has been directed to the problem of caring for the hair extensions. In addition, as most people simply wear their hair extensions, not much attention has been given to options for transporting hair extensions when not in use.
Given the growing popularity of using hair extensions, and there is a need for finding a solution for easily storing and transporting hair pieces when not in use.